Destined
by ImagineQueen
Summary: What if a baby girl from our dying Earth is sent to safety on a distant, strange planet called Krypton? This is the tale of Superwoman. A reversal of the Superman mythos with a twist.
1. A Father's Lament

**Destined**

 **Summary:**

What if a baby girl from our dying Earth is sent to safety on a distant, strange planet called Krypton? This is the tale of Superwoman. A reversal of the Superman mythos with a twist.

 **Rating:**

T for language and theme

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the Superman characters and settings nor any characters related to Superman. All characters are purely owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I own the story though.

 **A/N: Thank you for checking out my story. It really warms my heart *hands you a cookie* Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **One: A Father's Lament**

The General stood defiantly in his place. A selected few of the ribbons that he has earned in his illustrious career decorated his right chest. His eyes showed a glint of steel and sheer will. His thin mouth pursed into a thought. His heart mourned for his once mighty nation, now under the influence of this corrupt devil.

The devil grinned before him. "You were saying, General Lane?" Alexander Luthor Sr. - for the devil has a name - contested the General with his own stubborn eyes. "Better say it now to me. Nobody would believe you anyway."

"You know well what I say," General Lane spat out, ignoring the authority of the one before him, "our planet, our country, will be destroyed if you continue on your heinous plan!"

Alexander Luthor Sr. laughed gaily. "Now, what are you, Lane? A scientist or a politician?"

"I am neither," the General replied with power. "But I am only concerned for thousands of innocent lives!" He shook with rage, keeping his fists at his sides. What has changed in the good-hearted Alex Luthor he once knew?

"You believe in those fools," Alexander Luthor Sr. said, placing a hand on the General's shoulder. "Why would I do such thing, when I have my son to shelter? Do you think I am _that_ cruel, Sam?"

General Lane flinched at the call of his name. He shoved President Luthor's hand away and said, "Times have changed, President Luthor, yet you turn a blind eye on the truth! Or you simply want _your_ truth? I would not stand it!"

"You are the one who lets your ideals get in the way," Luthor said, edging closer to him until they stood a mere breath away from each other. "We could have ruled together, Sam. But you still stick to your 'truth, justice, and the American way'! "

The General's eyes shone with the fury he has long since repressed. "I shall stand to it until I die, Alexander." His mind recalled his beloved Ella and their little Lois. She was just a baby - an innocent child to all the machinations of evil men around her. _No_. His only daughter would not live in a world ravaged by war and corruption.

"And no one will believe you," Luthor said, chuckling. "Even now, no one believes you and those trifling scientists. The world will just be better, Sam, with me at the helm." The President backed away and resumed his seat behind his oval desk. "If you cannot join me, you may serve behind bars. I'd like to make use of your expertise and… killing you would be just a shame."

Alexander Luthor Sr. picked his remote control from the desk and pointed it to the screen at the left wall. The ashen, sweet face of Ella greeted them, her golden hair in a mess around her face. Tears stained her cheeks. Cradled in her arms was their sleeping child, swaddled in a blue blanket. Behind them were his fellow soldiers, dressed in Luthor's black uniform, with their machine guns strapped on their chests.

"You monster!" General Lane shouted, taking Luthor by the collar. His vision turned black with rage. The wrath he has kept successfully under control for the last agonizing minutes finally surged into the surface. His face contorted to a beast's expression. Luthor pried his neck free from General Lane's grasp in vain.

The devil gasped for air. "One word… and I'll k-kill your family!"

General Lane immediately released Luthor. The President grabbed his neck and coughed, his eyes never leaving the wretched General. A sinister plan hatched in his mind.

"What do you want?" General Lane said, his cool blue eyes staring into Luthor's soul.

"Join me," Luthor said, composing himself, "I will let your wife and daughter live in peace. Walk out of here a traitor, and I will have them killed before your very eyes." He saw the General's demeanour changed. The fury in his eyes died away, with only an unspeakable emotion replacing it that Luthor himself could not comprehend.

A war waged in the heart of the General. This was a trap. All of these. Luthor placed him at the edge of a cliff. He knew that the cold-hearted, mighty Samuel Sullivan Lane would rather die than see his wife and child suffer. Alexander knew him well.

But he did not know him _better_.

"Spare my wife and my daughter," he started, standing tall and proud, "I will serve the country and its Head of State."

Luthor clapped his hands. "You will serve the world, General Lane. I guarantee you more ribbons than those you already have." He smiled and offered his hand.

General Lane shook it firmly. His plan begins tonight.

* * *

Ella threw her and her one-year old daughter into the embrace of her husband as he walked unharmed into the door. She trembled, causing Lois to cry. Sam released her and wiped her tears. He brushed Lois' dark hair. The baby cooed at her daddy and smiled.

"What happened?" Ella asked. Little Lois laid her head on her mother's shoulder and yawned.

Sam made sure that the door was closed before he spoke in a whisper. "I will be reporting tomorrow."

Ella's eyes widened, her mouth agape. "But I thought…I thought… Why, Sam?" Her voice croaked. Her husband took her arm softly and guided her away down the dark halls of their home.

"He will kill you and Lois," he whispered in her ear, "I cannot let him do that. I cannot…" He stopped and draped his jacket around her; holding her tighter.

"Oh, Sam," she cried. Ella held her baby nearer to her heart and looked up at her husband's face. The fear that engulfed her an hour ago, when the soldiers had come knocking outside their door, crept back to her mind.

The General shook his head. They went down to the basement quickly, as fast as their feet could take them. Lois squirmed in her mother's arms. As soon as they were safe inside, General Lane shut the heavy door behind him, clicking the light switch on too. "We have to do it, darling. You are not safe here anymore. He had Dr. Rosen killed already."

"Dear God," Ella said. She hushed her little baby.

Her husband walked to the machine covered in green tarpaulin at the far corner of the room. "I have to do it."

She nodded. Their daughter gazed around her surroundings and sucked her thumb. Ella kissed her little Lois' cheek and closed her eyes. General Lane took a last glance of his wife and daughter together, bidding them goodbye in his heart. He started to work, taking the tarpaulin first off the capsule-shaped rocket. He built it primarily when he realized that nuclear war is imminent. Especially with Alexander Luthor. No country is safe now.

Dr. Rosen told him the entirety of Luthor's plans and also, the right place to escape to. General Lane had thought before that the man might be insane, but circumstances are pressing. Slowly, Luthor showed his true colours… And then Rosen was dead.

The capsule could hold them all, but General Lane knew he could not escape his duty to his beloved America. If he had to fight against Luthor until he dies just to bring peace to the land, he will do it. But it doesn't mean Ella and Lois should die too.

General Lane started the rocket. It opened with a whoosh. He checked the coordinates of the planet and ensured that the thermostat read fine. "Ella," he called.

His wife's eyes glistened with tears. She embraced Lois and kissed her downy forehead. "Must we do it, Sam? We don't know if those _aliens_ are even good people. We don't even know if she will be taken care of… She will be different… Sam-"

He brushed the tears off Ella's eyes and sighed. "Dr. Rosen has told me that the Kryptonians are like us in every manner. They may be advanced in terms of technology for at least a thousand years but they are in a way, mirror humans. Though she might be superior over them after a few years."

Ella nodded and embraced Lois tighter. "I love you baby." The baby wriggled and poked her mother's nose. Tears ran freely from Ella's eyes. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, crying terribly. Lois' violet eyes saddened as she watched her mother cry.

The rocket was ready. General Lane walked to his wife and little girl. He and Ella had talked about this a long time ago, yet the reality of rocketing their only child to another solar system in the vast universe to an unknown planet is the biggest leap of faith in Samuel Lane's whole life.

The General enveloped his dear Ella and their tiny Lois in his arms. He drew away after a moment and caught in his pocket a necklace. Ella smiled. It was a silver necklace with Lois' name written in Kryptonese and set in a silver setting. Lois looked up at her daddy and touched the name.

The father smiled too, a midst his fears and his sorrow. "You will never be alone, our daughter. We will find you again someday." He tied the necklace around the child's neck. Lois clapped her hands happily and chuckled, playing with her silver name.

Ella handed their baby to General Lane. He carried Lois in his arms and rocked her softly, tucking her baby blue blanket tightly around her. General Lane kissed her forehead for the last time. Lois laughed. He carefully laid her inside the capsule. She looked up at General Lane with a smile.

General Lane pressed a cylinder to Lois' side. He then added her favourite stuffed toy, a bright pink teddy bear. She giggled and embraced it. Ella went forward and brushed her daughter's dark hair, one that she took from Sam, one last time. General Lane held her hand and pressed it gently.

"God be with you, our Lois," General Lane said, pressing the airlock button. Ella laid her head on her husband's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the rocket was tightly shut. The mini-tablet computer General Lane held in his hands started a countdown.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two…

One.

Ella sobbed in her husband's embrace as they watch the vessel carrying their only daughter fly among the stars towards an unknown future.


	2. A New Home

**Disclaimer: Superman is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. The rights to Supes and related characters are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I don't own profit by writing this, just happiness. Who I do own is the Kryptonian couple whom you would meet in this chapter.**

 **A/N: First of all, a big thank you for the reviews! They really warm my heart and encourage me to write more. So without any ado, here is the next chapter where we finally leave Earth for Krypton. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two: A New Home**

The great red sun Rao has just descended, turning the Kryptonian skies a deep mixture of red and orange hues.

A dignified architect looked up at the sky and prayed for Rao to hear his prayer. Rao has guided their race through glories, plagues, and wars. He has never failed them.

Tar-Lei hoped that Rao would move the minds of the fools seated in the Science Council.

He warded off in his mind the earlier events inside. He has no wish of divulging in bad memories; not when he is much needed for more crucial projects by the people. He walked out of the Council's building with his head down, and his spirits much lowly so.

A vibrant young lady with stark red hair as red as Rao's glory rushed to him. Tar-Lei smiled amidst all the travails he is currently facing. "Tar-Lei, my husband," his wife said, "How did your discussion with Hal-Or go?"

He sighed. "Hal-Or had advised me to wait for the proper time." Dana Tar-Lei's green eyes looked up at him with a question. He shrugged and directed her to their hovercraft. "Maybe he is right. Maybe we should indeed wait."

Dana Tar-Lei walked by his side, her robes flowing gracefully about her with every step she took. "But does he know that it is a pressing matter?" She clasped her hands together. Her mind delved deep in thought. The birthing matrices has shown an instability, eventually killing thousands of unborn Kryptonian children. The Science Council knows the full extent of loss, just like what every Kryptonian does. It is the loss of half a generation. Hundreds of families grieved over the accident and still the Science Council ruled for the birthing matrices to be repaired not replaced.

Being a biologist herself, Dana Tar-Lei knew from her studies that there is another way to have children, not just by perusing the fallible birthing matrices. However, her solution has been rejected by their society more than seven centuries ago.

"He understands our pain, Dana," Tar-Lei replied, with sorrow written in his cerulean eyes. She turned away from her husband's knowing gaze. Her cause for many Kryptonian women came from her very heart. The heart of a woman who could never have children, even with the birthing matrices. The combination of her and her beloved Tar-Lei's genes are not strong enough to make a "perfect" child. Dana always questioned the powers that be why she could not experience the joy of many women. She, an illustrious biologist, cannot even make a child of her own.

Her husband offered her all the love and warmth he could give as he glanced in her eyes. They sit inside their hovercraft and sped back for home.

Dana watched the hues of the sky overstretched above them deepen and give away to a cold, blue hue. "Are you well, my love?" Tar-Lei asked with affection. They were sitting beside each other and yet his wife coiled away from him and stayed by the window.

"Half of a generation is lost," she murmured, "we cannot place our race's future on the birthing matrices, Tar-Lei."

Her husband nodded mutely. Dana embraced herself. Why has her people abandoned the warmth of a touch? Why must children be raised in cold metal cages and not in the warmth of a mother's womb? Why must they be made of duty and not because of love – the fiery, passionate love that historians laugh at?

The smooth, strong voice of Tar-Lei beckoned her. "The Science Council has the decision on these matters, Dana. What they say has been proven good for many years."

She looked at him and hoped what he said would come true. Tar-Lei smiled at her and brushed his hands against her own for the briefest moment...

The hovercraft screeched and turned, causing Dana to hit the dashboard. Tar-Lei pulled the vehicle with all his might. His blood froze at what he saw before him.

An object hurled a good distance in front of their hovercraft and sent its navigation tools in haywire. Tar-Lei managed to pull their vehicle up before they could crash onto the hard, crystal surface of their world. Dana held onto her seat for her dear life. She released her long-held breath as the hovercraft resumed flying smoothly above the crystal plain.

Tar-Lei gazed from his window and saw a huge, dark crater on the stark white, crystal surface. The soft and startled voice of his wife spoke behind him, "What was that?"

"A heavenly object," Tar-Lei replied, looking visibly shaken. He gripped the controls of the hovercraft hard, intent on getting home as fast as their damaged vehicle would allow them.

Dana stood up and saw the scene. "We must inspect it!"

"Dana, we do not know what is in there. The authorities would see to it soon enough," Tar-Lei insisted.

"No," she said firmly.

"It is dangerous!"

She stopped the controls with her palm and protested, "We must go to it." Tar-Lei sighed. He knew that he cannot argue with the scientist alter ego of his wife. It is almost as if she were possessed whenever she discovers an event worth investigating.

They left the hovercraft on ground. Tar-Lei followed behind his wife, his curiosity getting the better of him as they approach the huge crater. Finally, they neared the hole when Dana stopped and turned to him. "Do you hear that?"

Tar-Lei shook his head. "I hear none." She slid down the crater's mouth. He followed her and scanned the surroundings. Then, as they neared the object that fell down from the skies, Tar-Lei heard the cries of a child.

He walked in front of his wife and immediately went to the burned vessel. Dana scooted beside him. They opened the shattered remains and found a dark-haired baby. It was the one crying, holding what seems to be an immobile beast. Tar-Lei looked at his wife. In Dana's eyes were pure joy and delight.

"Great Rao," he muttered in shock.

"Oh," she exclaimed. Her arms reached out to the crying infant. "Rao has answered our prayers, Tar-Lei!" She rocked it in her arms and saw the glint of silver in the blanket. The child cried and buried its face in her bosom. Dana sighed and found the broken ornament that still hung around the whimpering child's neck.

Tar-Lei stared at the child. "It must be its name."

She smiled, turning the silver name in her hands. "Lois. What a wonderful name. You must be a little girl." She cooed at the baby and tucked the necklace back inside Lois' dress. Tar-Lei inspected the craft, and shook his head.

Lois hiccuped and looked up at Dana Tar-Lei's face. How Dana's heart soared! She embraced the child closer, ignoring the norm of her people. The baby's hand wrapped around her finger. Tears welled in her eyes. Violet eyes peeped from Lois' eyelids. "She is beautiful."

"She is not from here. Not even in our galaxy," he concluded, taking the cylinder and the soft, silken, brightly-coloured little beast that must be the child's toy. "She might be dangerous, Dana, do not touch her."

At this, Dana frowned. "How could a little child be dangerous, Tar-Lei? You are too worried!" She carried the alien child safely in her arms and stood up. "That must be hers. We must hide her vessel!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Tar-Lei seethed in a whisper. "I know that we have prayed for a child, Dana. But this is an alien! She is not from our kind."

"She is a child!" she retorted. The baby cried. Dana hushed her softly and turned to her husband. "We cannot leave her here. She will be studied upon, dissected… I cannot- will not allow it! She is only a child."

He gazed at the little baby and sighed. The alien child was holding Dana's finger firmly and looking around her. She saw Tar-Lei and smiled. Her innocent eyes softened his heart. Tar-Lei could not bear to have the Science Council prod into this innocent creature. Even if she is an alien, Dana is right, she is still a child. He went to his wife and glanced at the baby.

"You are right, my love," he agreed. Dana's face brightened. He nodded. "No one will know about this. She is our daughter now, after all."

She beamed. "Lois Tar-Lei, my beautiful daughter."

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
